


Bad Days (Podfic)

by Littlecat1231, NotEvenCloseToStraight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Feels, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Safe Places, Secret Crush, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, fluffly, tumblr prompt fill, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecat1231/pseuds/Littlecat1231, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Podfic of NotEvenCloseToStraight's Bad DaysBased on These Prompts from My Ask Box :Prompt: Bucky likes Tony, but is too scared to tell him. What he doesn't know is that every time he has a "winter soldier" moment, he is constantly protecting tony and not letting anyone near him, so tony already knows that Bucky likes him ("genius, remember?"). Bucky finally gets up the courage to talk to Tony, only for Tony to tell him what's been going on and he's been waiting for Bucky to be comfortable enough to actually tell him. Happy ending!I've been on a winter soldier binge (thanks to the alpha WS you did!!) and I just love the thought of Ws being triggered in the tower and while everyone is creating a perimeter etc Tony walks in sleep deprived and due to how adorable he looks Ws aggressively cuddles and protects this sleepy cuteness!********A quick fic of Tony enjoying how beefy Bucky is*********Bucky panicking bc he can feel the WS creeping in & the team being shocked at how the WS in basically in love with Tony & how he is protective of him





	Bad Days (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bad Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971314) by [NotEvenCloseToStraight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight). 



> Thanks to NotEvenCloseToStraight for letting me podfic her work! She is awesome!  
> Go and check her out, link to the original work below.  
> Thank You!

Podfic can be found here; Google Dropbox - https://www.dropbox.com/s/9znl67jkzwfattm/Bad%20Days.mp3?dl=0

Podfic Length - 18:06

Song Used: Bad Days by Daniel Powter

Sound effects from FreeSounds.org

Disclaimer:  
I don't own any of these songs and all rights go to the respective artists and their record companies. No money was made for these songs and was obtained legally.

My Twitter - https://twitter.com/Ao3Littlecat123  
My Tumblr - https://littlecat1231.tumblr.com

And check out NotEvenCloseToStraight's Tumblr - https://not-close-to-straight.tumblr.com

Thank you so much for listening!

(PS. Hogwartvenger' Part 5 will be out soon!)


End file.
